fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally
Wally is an elderly man who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He was never absent in any of the other gamerias, but was absent in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. He is the grandfather of Mitch, according to the latter's Flipdeck. Flipdeck Info Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Appearance Wally is a bald man with light-tone skin and bits of light gray hair due to his age. He wears a red shirt with a brown vest with copper-colored triangles, blue jeans, and brown shoes with brown laces and darker soles. He also wears brown glasses. In Papa's Pastaria, during Neptune's Feast, he wears a white toga, a gold Greek crown, and a gold sash. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies All Around *15 minutes (1/4th of meter) *Sliced into Eighths Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Burgeria to Go! *Top Bun *Mayonaise *Onion *Lettuce *Mayonaise *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Shrimps *4 Calypso Shrimps *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Chicago bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Rock Candy on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune (Ravioli in other holidays) *Venetian Vongole (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies (7 Shrimps in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Nuts *Cherry Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Drink Station. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with shrimp. *In Burgeria HD and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with mayonnaise. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Kraken *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crab Mezzelune Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Random day customer *Papa's Burgeria: Random day customer *Papa's Taco Mia!: Random day customer *Papa's Freezeria: Random day customer *Papa's Pancakeria:15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Random day customer *Papa's Wingeria:15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 43 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Random day customer *Papa's Pastaria: 21 Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2012: He defeated Hugo in the first round, but lost to Robby. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He lost to Timm and lost with Sue. 'Papa's Next Chefs 2014: '''He defeated Cletus in the first round, but lost to Johnny Trivia *He is mostly unlocked on Rank 15 since the first time he was unlockable, except in Cupcakeria. *He is the first Papa Louie character with a Flipdeck. *In Hot Doggeria, he gets a tan, like the other customers in the game. *His all-time favorite food is anchovies, while others are other seafood and blueberries, as they are all seen in most of his orders. Additionally, most of them involve lots of seafood. *Though he usually wears shades of red and brown, his signature colors are gray and blue, since his orders usually contain food of those colors. *Despite being a fan favorite, Wally does poorly in the PNC competition. *His favorite number might be 15, mainly because he has mostly been unlocked on rank 15. *He loves and enjoys sea-themed holidays; in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Pirate Bash, and in Pastaria, his favorite holiday is Neptune's Feast. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png|Moar Neptune Wally :3 Snazzy Wally.jpg|Neptune Wally at your service! Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally]] Wally (Taco Mia).png 19.jpg AngryWally.jpg Wally Perfect.png|Perfect Odrer! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png|A hill of sour cream on a taco Wally perfect.png burger mayo.png|Wally likes mayo, but not ''too much mayo... wallymayoburger2.png|Wally likes mayo, to an extent... burgers.png|Wally visited the Heart Attack Grill once, but there wasn't enough mayo... Hate.PNG|Dont matter with him Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally Photo A.jpg|A photo of Wally. Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|His Wingeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|His Taco Mia order O points from wally.jpg|0 points Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg Angry wally.png|Burnt my burgers have you?! Heart Attack Grrill, people manyhave killed killed. Chefs have no shameCut the cake. Such mesbehaviour shall be reported to Papa Loiue and you want to murder me???? Wait till quinn comes here and reinforcements, have Clair you medcial bill you PAY FOR MY MEDICAL BALL heart attack girl people daily visit Bad burger.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg|New Customer- Wally! Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Wally with Johnny's orders cooking WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg|Wally in a Pirate Bash lobby O.jpg|Wally! mitchandwally.png|Grandpa and Grandson Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png|Very Hard to do so! Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png|I am not proud of you, grandson. You make me so mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will come home, cry and never give you presents because I am a nice guy but no presents! Why you are giving this monster taco to me? Says the angry grandfather of Mitch and ugly cockroach man (Mitch) is sad|link=Mitch Wally gets bad burger..jpg|This is too bad. I hate you! 1000 times you made me mad now I quit! bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-36-147.jpg|" You should have grilled the patties. " IMG0202A.jpg|hey i like it Mitch and Wally.png Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png wallygreek.png Perfect Pasta for Wally.png Picture.PNG|Wally VS Timm Growwws.jpg|This is evil (Pastaria) Wally as a star customer during Neptune's Feast.png Mad Wally.jpg|"This is the 100th time you made me mad"!Cut the cake.Papa's Burgeria chefs have no shame!" Treating the customers with misbehaviuor.Says Wally:Angry about his order Mad Wally.png|"I wish that Papa Loiue would fire you!Daily you will be giving me a heart attack grill! These people have killed"! Angry Wally HD.jpg|Angry Wally HD Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Old people Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Thin Male Characters Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Family of Wally Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:Non Closers Category:Old People Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People with belts Category:People with glasses Category:Papa louie legends Category:People that are skinny Category:W customers Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria